Riding Bean
by Habit
Summary: 3/4: Rally doesn't know what to do now that Bean has set his sights on her. She knows they can never be together. He's a courier, she's a bounty hunter. It will never work out...or will it? Who is willing to give up everything for the one they love? What's more, there's a hit out on Rally and the Road Buster isn't pleased.


**A/N: This is the third of four installments for the Gunsmith Cats arc I wrote. The first is Revving Rally, the second is Unfinished Business. As is customary, I do not own Gunsmith Cats or the affiliated characters. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Bean was positively livid. Someone was targeting <em>his<em> Rally…_his babe_. True, they'd never defined what they were, but Bean had made himself very obvious. He was determined to have Rally as his own. Since that night in Texas, he'd used every excuse he could think of to run into her. He'd tried to get her back into bed, but she'd been oddly shy about that. His mind turned back to the people hunting his woman. Word on the street was that it was someone Rally had gone up against before as a bounty hunter. He wasn't so sure. His gut was pointing towards someone after him…and that just wouldn't do.

He drove through the streets towards her house. He'd never breathed a word to her that he knew where she lived. He'd taken to driving by her place whenever he felt the need to see her. Just watching her, seeing her smile as she and May talked or ate dinner or hung out with friends was enough to tide him over. But he was steadily getting impatient. He wanted her again…she was like a drug in his system and he wanted another fix. As he rolled up to her street, he noticed a black four door sitting close by. His eyes narrowed when he noticed there were two people sitting in the front, what looked to be a radar pointed towards Rally's house.

A feral smirk came to his face and he picked up his phone. He dialed her number and waited for her to pick up. _"This is Rally speaking."_ He purred at the sound of her voice.

"Damn it's good to hear yer voice, babe." He heard the slight hitch in her voice as she breathed his name. He chuckled sensually at her. "That's right, babe. It's me. Now why don't you bring that sweet little ass of yers over and let me have my way with it?" He heard her gasp and it made him chuckle more. He looked over and noticed the two people in the vehicle seemed confused. Good, they hadn't tapped her phone line…yet. "Listen babe, I been thinkin'. I want you to come to my place tonight. Need to talk to ya bout somethin'." He could tell by the sound of her voice she was blushing.

_"I don't think that's a good idea."_ He smirked, his sharp teeth as white as snow.

"Babe, trust me…you need to hear what I gotta say." He could practically _feel_ her hesitance through the phone line. Her sigh told him all he needed to know. His grin got wider. "I'll pick you up in twenty." He heard her gasp and start to protest, but he hung up. He looked at his clock…it was quarter till two.

Rally was exasperated. Bean was coming to her house in twenty minutes to pick her up so they could 'talk'. She knew if he had his way, talking would be the _last_ thing they did. Even still, May had given her this…look…and she'd blushed from the roots of her hair to the tips of her toes and May had known who it was who'd been on the phone. Which was how she'd found herself in a brand new lingerie set, a slinky red blouse, and a mid thigh skirt with a pair of her favorite ankle high boots.

The doorbell rang and Rally found herself backing away from it. However, May came up behind her and shoved her towards the door. Without letting Rally escape, May opened the door. Lounging against the frame was none other than Bean Bandit…the sexy courier who seemed to devour Rally with those whiskey eyes of his. May shoved Rally towards the larger than life man and told them to have fun. Bean smirked and gave Rally a once over before giving May a thumbs up.

Rally's mouth dropped open and she looked over her shoulder at May, who was waving at them and saying goodbye. "Don't do anything _I_ wouldn't do." Rally sputtered, but it was Bean's laugh that had her turning red. The door slammed in her face and she was suddenly all alone on her front porch with Bean Bandit. She gulped and looked up at him, her face slightly red. She noticed his hooded eyes and remembered how they'd bored into her as he'd-she shook her head. Now was not the time to be remembering Texas.

"So…how have you been Bean?" Rally asked in a soft voice. She really didn't want to be doing this, but she really didn't have a choice now that May had shoved her out _without_ her keys. She noticed his feral smirk and he leaned in close to her, inhaling. She knew he was breathing in her scent, and she knew why.

"You smell just as good as you did then, babe." he husked in her ear. She blushed more and looked away.

"I thought you wanted to talk, Bean." His chuckle made her body heat up, though she'd never admit it. She gasped when she felt him drag her close to him, his large frame warm and muscular. She put her hands up to stop him, but they landed on his chest and she had to stifle a moan. She remembered what it was like pressed tightly against him as he-again she had to redirect her thoughts _away_ from Bean and his extreme virility.

"We'll talk…after I've taken you to dinner." Her eyes widened and she stared at him. Was…was this a ploy? A ploy to make her go on a real date with him? She was about to protest when he leaned in and brushed his lips against her ear.

"We're being watched babe, so just play along and do what I tell ya." She stilled immediately and blushed brightly as she felt his breath against her cheek. They were being watched? Why? By who? When he pulled back, she looked up at him with such large blue eyes he almost moaned. Unable to stop himself, he leaned back in and kissed her, devouring her lips hungrily. He heard her squeak of surprise but he just ran his hand up into her hair as their mouths mated. Her hesitant, unsure arms came up around him and he purred in delight. He'd have her again…oh yes he would.

Bean glanced over at Rally as she sat, rather quietly, in the car beside him. It was unusual for her to be so quiet. He smirked as he remembered how she'd responded to his kiss. She was probably embarrassed by her own behavior. He was pretty sure she'd never acted this way with a man and it wasn't something she was accustomed to feeling. His smirk turned smug…he liked being the only one able to do this to her…able to see that virgin flush of hers, the wide and innocent eyes she turned to him as he devoured her.

He looked into the rearview mirror and noticed the same black four door from earlier was behind them. He arched a brow before something dark inside him stirred. These were people after _his_ Rally. He turned to the left and headed to a place he knew these punks couldn't follow. When he stopped to the left of a building and parked, he noticed their tail park several buildings down. He looked over at Rally before leaning close to her. He heard her breathing hitch and he smirked. Again he brushed her ear with his lips.

"Did ya notice our tail?" He noticed her nod, as if unable to speak. He chuckled. "Good. I'm going to take you in here so we can talk. Their equipment won't be able to pick up on our conversation and they can't get in to try and eavesdrop." He noticed her look at the place and then back at him. Again, she merely nodded. He hefted himself out of his car and met Rally at the front end, wrapping his arm around her shoulders as they made their way inside. He noticed several guys look at him in confusion. It was common knowledge he worked alone. However, if he had his way, Rally would forever be by his side.

He put Rally in the booth he usually sat in and made his way to the bar. He told the man there was a tail on him and his girl and that they drove a black four door that was parked down the street. He hinted they may be druggies…or worse, cops. The bartender nodded and went to the front door and told the bouncer what Bean had told him. Bean then returned to where he'd left Rally, only to find several angry looking men there.

"What's a bounty hunter doing here?" One man sneered. Rally just regarded them with cool calculation.

"Apparently your information gathering skills are as poor as your manners. I'm not a bounty hunter anymore." Bean arched a brow. This was news to him. Since when did she retire from the business? He heard the guys laugh at that.

"Since when is the great Thumb-Snap Rally no longer a bounty hunter?" He noticed irritation spark in those gorgeous blue eyes.

"Since I protected Bean from getting arrested by Chicago's resident psychopathic cop, Percy Bacharach. He pulled strings and my license was suspended." There was a growl to her voice he'd only ever heard from her when someone did something to her precious GT-500. But her words made his blood run cold. Percy had gone after Rally for protecting him. His teeth clenched angrily and he made his presence known.

"You got a problem with my woman?" The guys turned quickly, shock written all over their faces.

"R-Road B-Buster!?" The two guys stared in wide eyed disbelief. Chicago's most notorious courier was with Chicago's best bounty hunter?

"Take a hike." Bean growled and shoved the guys out of his way, going to Rally's side. He sat down with her in the booth and crowded her small frame with his larger one. He took her chin in his hand and leaned in, kissing her in front of everyone in the dive. She made a small noise but when he made no move to release her, she sighed into the kiss and responded shyly.

Several minutes passed as they kissed, Rally oblivious to the room that was watching her. Bean pulled back slightly and looked down at her with a grin. "So you gave up bounty hunting to save my skin, huh babe?" He noticed her flush and he smirked wickedly. He leaned in to whisper in her ear once more. "Guess that means I owe ya, eh babe?" He noticed her open her mouth, about to say something, but he just grabbed the back of her neck and pressed his lips to hers with feral interest. She stifled a moan, but he felt her hands against his chest regardless.

When he pulled away this time, he licked his lips. He smirked and gave her a satisfied grin before leaning back in the booth and regarding her. She was flustered and anyone who looked at her could tell. Deciding to get to the point, Bean lifted his chin in the direction of the door. "You remember that black sedan that was tailin' us, babe?" She nodded, still unable to catch her breath. A smug part of him thought about kissing her again, but he needed to relay his information. "They were watching you." He noticed her brows knit together, almost like she was-

"How do _you_ know they were watching me?" He arched a brow. There was no way he was going to tell her that he drove by her place every day just to see how she was doing.

"Was on my way to a job when I spotted them. They were watching yer place." He noticed her eyes dim when he mentioned a job and he contemplated telling her what he'd really been doing in her neighborhood. However, the moment passed and Rally looked over at the bar.

"How do you know they weren't watching Ken…or May? How do you know it was me, specifically?" He smirked. Still sharp as ever, his little hellcat. He leaned in and brushed her cheek with his nose.

"They followed us _here_, didn't they? Why would they follow _us_ if they were after those two? Plus, word on the street is that someone's got it out for you, babe. Rumor has it that it's someone you crossed as a bounty hunter. I'm not so sure." He didn't want to tell her he thought it was someone with a bone to pick with him…she might run from him. But there was no hiding from Rally Vincent.

"You think it's someone after you, don't you? You think they're targeting me to draw you out?" Bean just leaned back, his arm still around the back of the booth…around _her_. He shrugged, a non-committal answer.

"There are a lot of people not so happy with the promise I made ya bout not runnin' drugs anymore, babe. They may think that if they take you out, then I'll start runnin' again." he noticed her arch her brow at him and he smirked, his eyes hooding in the process. "I gave ya my word, babe. I promised I wouldn't run dope no more and I won't…no matter what." He noticed a smile make its way to her face. That's what he wanted to see, that Rally Vincent thousand dollar smile.

"So you're saying that someone is targeting me to get you back into the game?" He shrugged again, neither confirming nor denying.

"Not sure, babe. But I know one thing, you _are_ being targeted by someone. And I aim to make _damn sure_ they regret it." He growled and scooted her closer to him with his arm. He noticed her blush and regard him for a moment.

"So what are you going to do? Stay at my place until they show themselves?" She noticed the grin slowly spreading across his face.

"Thought ya'd never ask, babe. Stayin' at yer place ain't such a bad idea. You don't think the kid and her fella will mind much, eh?" The predatory look on his face gave her pause. What was he planning? She arched a brow at him.

"May and Ken are going on vacation tomorrow." She said aloud, though she'd meant to think it, not speak it. When she noticed the look on his face, she realized her mistake. He had a smirk on his face that spoke volumes. She gulped and looked away from him, not willing to meet that feral gaze anymore. A scuffle at the door had her looking that way. Two men in dark suits and glasses were arguing with the bouncer. Rally looked at Bean and noticed the cold look that glazed his previously molten eyes.

Rally bit her lip and took a chance. Without a word, she slid closer to Bean and acted as if she were looking around him to see what was going on. She felt his breathing hitch as her breasts pressed against his abdomen. She heard a growled moan and looked up into his face, her large blue eyes wide with feigned innocence. She knew exactly what she was doing to him. She noticed his eyes narrow on her, but he was no longer giving the two men at the door death glares. She gasped when Bean gripped her arms and pulled her closer to him. For the remainder of their time at the dive, he kept her pressed tightly against him.

When they walked out of the dive, Rally was expecting to be approached by the two men from the black sedan but she was surprised to find no trace of them anywhere. Bean seemed to notice her surprise, because he commented on the absence of their tail. "They know where you live, babe. Why risk their lives to tail you when they can just stake out yer house?" Rally felt a chill go up her spine. These people that Bean insisted were after her knew where she lived. She did _not_ like that idea…at all. Bean noticed her sour expression and he chuckled, putting his arm around her and pulling her closer to him as they walked.

"Don't worry babe, I got yer back…" She arched a brow as she looked over at him and noticed him looking over their shoulders at her ass. She made a small noise in her throat and he arched a brow at her.

"For some reason I have a feeling you're more interested in my _backside_ than my back." He chuckled again and she blushed bright red as she felt his large hand wander to that portion of her anatomy.

"If I don't protect yer back, babe, then ya won't have a backside for me to be interested in." He winked at her, his trademark smirk making her blush even more. Rally murmured something under her breath, but Bean just kept smirking. When they reached the car, he put her inside and looked around as he closed the door. Sure enough, he spotted a guy with a camera trying to hide behind the corner of a building. Bean glared and flipped the man off. The man freaked and hurried out of sight. Bean dropped into the driver side of his car and grumbled about a lack of 'alone time'.

Rally closed her eyes as Bean started the car and took off, leaving the dive and the cameraman behind. He was almost back to Rally's house when he noticed a set of headlights weaving behind them. His eyes narrowed and he looked over at Rally. She still had her eyes closed, but he could tell she was as alert as ever. He looked back into the rearview mirror and his eyes narrowed…the weaving was getting worse the closer the car got to them. Just what was going on?

"Babe…" was all he said by way of warning. He noticed her eyes snap open and she had her gun out. Where had she stashed _that_, he wondered. He noticed her assessing their pursuers and she bit her lip.

"They're swerving too much…I can't get a good look at the weapons they're carrying." Bean nodded and told her to hold tight. He slammed on the breaks and the vehicle shot past them. Rally watched and noticed it was three guys in street clothes. One guy was sporting an AK-47 fully auto, while another had a .45 that looked like it _used_ to be a Colt, but it had been tampered with. The driver seemed to be the only unarmed person.

No sooner had she glimpsed them than they were trying to drive Bean off the road. He bared his teeth and growled dangerously. Rally looked at Bean, who swerved to avoid the carful of men from banging into Rally's side of the vehicle. She gasped as another vehicle slammed into Bean's side, pinning them between the two cars. Bean growled and reached out his car window and pulled the driver of the other vehicle out and slammed his face against the hood. Rally took out the guys with guns, living up to her reputation as 'Thumb-snap Rally'. She turned her gun to the driver of the first car, who stumbled out of his car and collapsed not far from them.

Rally got out and approached the man while Bean tried to get information out of the driver he'd pulled from the car that had slammed into his side. Rally kept her gun trained on the man's back as she approached. When she rolled him over, she gasped. He was dead. His eyes were dilated so much that she couldn't tell what his eye color was, but something inside her stilled instantly at the look on the man's face. It was like he was a machine programmed to do something. She put her hand over her mouth and let out a small sound.

"Kerasine…" She whispered and backed away from the man, her entire form shaking. She heard Bean growling something and she turned to look. The man Bean had dragged out of the car had a taser stuck to Bean's neck, trying to get him to let go. Rally ran to Bean's side and took the taser from the offender. Bean dropped the man and sat down heavily. Rally checked him over, told him about the dead man, and watched as the others slowly disappeared.

She sat there for several long minutes not talking. It wasn't until Bean asked her if she was okay that she shook her head, tears forming in her eyes. "That man was dosed with Kerasine. Whether by will or by force, he was hyped up and given the order to help with tonight. He didn't seem like the others. He almost seemed like he didn't want to be here." Bean wrapped his arm around her and kissed the side of her head as he pulled her to him.

"I'm sorry babe. I didn't think they'd make a move so soon. I should have protected ya better." Rally looked over at Bean, a near hysterical look on her face.

"Protected me better? How can you protect me from this kind of thing, Bean? Kerasine will always be on the streets as long as there is a demand. You didn't know they'd send these guys after me! You don't even know who they are! Or what they want!" Bean looked at his hands as they dangled between his legs, his elbows resting on his knees.

"Still…I shouldn't a brought ya out tonight. This is my fault." He heard her sigh and looked over to see her standing there, her gun no longer in her hand, but being tucked into the holster at her waist. She looked over at him, a gentle look on her face.

"You were here to protect me when I needed it Bean. _That_ is all that matters. Come on, let's get out of here before police show up and try to arrest you." He nodded and stood, with her help, and they got back into his car. She bit her lip when she noticed him frowning as he stared straight ahead. He seemed to be thinking. "Bean?" She noticed him look over at her and she bit her lip a little harder. His eyes were smoldering as he looked at her.

Suddenly, he turned the wheel and they were headed away from her house. She gasped and looked at her neighborhood over the back of the seat. "Bean!? What the hell are you-?" She didn't get to finish as he sped down the street, heading to where she knew his 'house' was. She noticed the serious look on his face.

"Babe, I've never brought another person to my place before, so you have to promise never to tell anyone you know where I crash, got it?" She blushed and bit her lip, half tempted to tell him she already knew where he lived and had already been in his 'house'. But she figured that would require her to inform him she'd seen him before they'd actually been together and she really didn't feel like explaining that. So she just nodded instead. She could see the muscles in his jaw working and knew he was thinking. She bit her lip and silently prayed Bean behaved himself.

Rally watched Bean as he unlocked his door and pushed the slab in so that she could enter ahead of him. She bit her lip and walked in, going just far enough in so that he could enter behind her. She looked around and noticed a few things had changed. He'd rearranged the furniture slightly, but what caught her immediate attention was that his bed was made. That piqued her curiosity. Had he not slept in it last night? She gasped and blushed when she felt him press against her back and chuckled, his nose caressing the side of her face.

"Make yourself at home, babe." He practically purred in her ear. She cleared her throat and walked in a little further. The last time she'd been here, she'd been looking for the half of a dollar bill that he needed to score the kerasine she'd destroyed. Now that she actually took the time to look around, she noticed how spacious his place was. She looked over at him as he made his way towards his bathroom. She blushed and turned away, her eyes landing on his bed. She blushed more and stared in awe. His bed was _huge_. It had to be like, a California king or something because a small state could get lost in that bed!

The redness of her blush spread as thinking about how big his _bed_ was got her thinking about how big _he_ was. She almost shrieked when she felt him wrap his arms around her from behind, his lips brushing the shell of her ear. "You keep looking at my bed like that and I won't be able to keep from laying you down in it and making you scream my name all night long." He whispered to her and she stifled a groan.

"Bean…" Her warning was barely above a whisper and she knew he could hear the huskiness of her tone. But still, she tried holding him off as best she could. She could not afford to let her guard down now. She'd fought off his sexual advances for several months now and she was determined not to give in now. She didn't know why he was so set on getting her back in bed, but she didn't think she could take another round with him and keep her heart from breaking when he left this time. She didn't want to admit it, but she'd fallen hard for the courier.

She heard him rumble and then something was pressed to her front. She looked down at it as he walked away from her and she stared, her mouth slightly agape. It was one of his long sleeve white shirts. She knew from the size that the shirt would go well past her knees if she put it on…but if she put on _his_ shirt, in _his_ house, and slept in _his_ bed, wouldn't that pretty much be telling him that _she_ was his too? She bit her lip and contemplated for a second. It then occurred to her that if she _didn't_ wear the shirt then her blouse and skirt would get all wrinkled and even more of a fuss would be made by Minnie May when Rally managed to make it home.

With a sigh, she started unbuttoning her red blouse until she slid it off and slid the white one over her shoulders. She then slowly slid her skirt off, along with her pantyhose. She looked around and went over to her shoes, dropping the black hose on top of her black shoes. When she turned around, it was to see Bean sitting on one of the couches, watching her. She blushed and tugged at the cuffs of the shirt. She noticed him tilt his head to one side and then smile. Not his typical smug smirk, but a gentle smile. "Like seein' you in my shirt. Looks good on ya." He murmured before getting up and walking over to her. He leaned in and planted a soft kiss on her collar bone.

"Called the kid. Told her we were surprised by a tail and that I brought ya back to my place for the night to keep ya safe. She wanted me to tell ya to be careful when ya came home tomorrow 'cuz she's booby trapping the place before her and her fella leave for St. Louis." Rally blushed and nodded. When May booby trapped their house, it usually took several hours to find all the triggers.

"She'll probably go overboard since you told her about the tail. I hope she only uses flash bombs." Rally murmured and blushed as a yawn escaped her. She looked at the clock on his wall and noticed it was nearly ten. Where had the time gone? She blinked several times as she realized Bean had led her to his couch and they were now sitting on it. She looked over at him, surprise on her face. He smirked and shook his head.

"You feelin' better now, babe? No more jitters?" She noticed him running his thumb over the back of her hand and she looked down at where he was touching her. His hands were so big, so capable of violence, but so gentle with her at the same time. She couldn't help but stare as he caressed her hand. It was like she was in a trance.

"Yeah…feeling better." She murmured distractedly. Curiosity suddenly got the better of her sleepy mind. "Why do you keep trying to get me back in bed with you?" When her mind caught up with her mouth, she turned bright red and slapped her hand over her mouth. "Ah, I mean…shit!" She noticed his eyes go wide before he threw his head back and belted out a hearty laugh.

"_Why_? You want to know _why_ I want ya again?" He chuckled and leaned in close, his finger coming up to caress her cheek. His eyes were burning with emotion. "I've never had a woman like you before, Rally…" He whispered to her. Her eyes darkened and he thought he noticed a hint of temper, so he decided to clarify that statement. "I've never wanted to keep a woman before…make her mine…until you walked into my life." He noticed her blush return tenfold and her mouth snapped shut on whatever scathing remark she'd been about to make.

"Wh-what?" She breathed and he leaned in until he was looking her right in the eyes.

"You heard me Vincent. Yer the only woman I've ever wanted to keep for myself." His eyes hooded and then he leaned in again, kissing her roughly. He groaned and she gasped when she felt his hand slide up her thigh, his thumb skimming the warm skin of her inner thigh. "You know, that night in Texas, when ya threatened to shoot me if I got ya pregnant…" He noticed her turn even redder and he couldn't help the smirk that curled his lips. "I kinda hoped I did…that way I could keep ya all to myself." He confessed and growled as he pushed her back onto his couch, his lips locked with hers once more.

Rally nearly jumped out of her skin when a phone rang. Bean growled and slowly broke his kiss with her, pulling away even more slowly before grabbing his phone and hissing into it. "What the hell _you_ want?" He frowned, anger at being interrupted radiating from his body. He looked down at her; at her flushed body, her large blue eyes staring up at him, her body sprawled out beneath him; and he stifled a groan, his large hand reaching out and covering one of her breasts. She gasped and he smirked, a feral grin twisting his lips. "No can do. I've got other plans." He leaned in and ran his tongue over her nipple and she bit back her cry of surprise.

"No, I'm going to be busy. Right. Not likely, but you can try." He stared at her as her chest heaved and he rumbled in pleasure. "Whatever. I gotta go." He stated distractedly and then hung up on whoever he'd been talking to as he leaned down and covered her breast with his mouth. Rally gasped and decided to try and distract him.

"Wh-who was th-that?" She cried out when he sucked a little harder and looked up at her. He rumbled and smirked, seeming to know she was trying to distract him.

"That broad from New York. The one with the AC Cobra 427." He noticed temper flare in her eyes and he smirked. "Why?" He purred. Rally's nose scrunched up and she suddenly pushed him back so that he was sitting, her finger poking him in the chest. His eyes were wide, shock registering in them that she'd reacted so angrily to his prodding.

"Her _name_ is Riff Raff and she tried to pick you up while we were in New York!" Rally's eyes flashed angrily and she bolted up, walking away from him. She could feel the hair at the nape of her neck standing on end. Jealousy shot through her and she turned, her eyes narrowed on him. "How often do you talk to her!?" She noticed him staring at her, surprise in his eyes and it was then that she realized she sounded like a jealous girlfriend.

Tears sprang in her eyes and she bolted to his bathroom, locking the door. She sat near the sink for several minutes, her back to the door, trying to sort out her emotions. What had just happened back there? Why had she sounded _jealous_ that he still talked to that courier woman? Why did she _feel_ jealous that he still talked to her? She sniffled and bit the nail on her right thumb, trying to stifle her tears.

"Babe, you okay?" She shrieked and nearly dove into the bathtub as she heard his voice right next to her ear. She looked at him over her shoulder, a startled look on her face as she clutched at her chest.

"What the-how did?" She noticed his confused look and then he looked at the door.

"Got a little worried when ya stayed in here too long. Decided to check on ya." She looked at the door around him and noticed one of his many blades sticking in the keyhole and she shook her head, a sense of embarrassment shooting through her. What was wrong with her? She watched him as he reached for her and pulled her close to him, his face rubbing against her bare shoulder. "Truth be told, babe, I don't make a habit of talkin' to that broad. She's been callin' me a lot lately. Called just now askin' if I was interested in partnerin' with her for a job. Told her I wasn't. Got more important things on my mind." He murmured as he placed small, soft kisses from her shoulder, up her neck, to her jaw. She moaned very quietly, making him smirk.

"Sh-she wants you." Rally panted slightly, her blush getting redder and redder. He smirked and rumbled out a laugh.

"Why ya say that?" She bit her lip at the purring note in his voice and she sighed when she felt him pick her up. She wrapped her legs around him as he stalked back into his living room/bedroom and sat on his bed, his arms wrapped around Rally.

"She wanted you…as far back as New York. _Especially_ back in New York." Rally mumbled and stared at his lips. She noticed him smirk before he shook his head.

"You got a reason fer thinkin' this, babe?" He asked, his voice husky as he ran his hands up and down her back. She whimpered and wrapped her arms around his neck. She arched slightly, enjoying the feel despite herself.

"C-call it…woman's…intuition…" She whispered and looked him straight in the eyes. She noticed arousal flare in his eyes and she blushed again. She gasped when he leaned in and sucked at a spot on her neck, rumbling something that she barely understood. "Sh-she wanted to take you home with her. Ten to one says she'd have thrown herself at you." She gasped out, her breasts heaving as she panted.

His chuckle was muffled by her breasts as he managed to get the shirt unbuttoned enough to nuzzle the bare skin there. "You took me home with you…did _you_ throw yerself at me?" He purred and she blushed brighter still, her eyes hooding.

"No…" She breathed and stared at him. He arched a brow as she licked her lips. "You threw yourself at me. Even if you were asleep when you did it." This time, _he_ blushed lightly. However, he just chuckled again and turned so that he could lay the both of them on his bed. With a deep sigh, he curled his body around her and pulled her tightly against his body, settling down for sleep. He'd give her the time she needed, but when she came to terms with the knowledge, he would unleash the whole of his passion on her.

Rally sighed as the last booby trap she'd found was disabled. May had made it difficult this time. Maybe she'd noticed the guys in the black sedan before they'd left? Bean was sitting on the stairs, his brow arched and a duffle sitting nearby. The black sedan was nowhere in sight, but he'd refused to take chances with her safety. After a brief exchange this morning, they'd agreed to disagree and Bean had packed several days worth of clothes in a duffle and they'd shown up several hours after May and Ken had left. One of Rally's yard traps had been set off, meaning that sometime between when she'd left yesterday and arrived today, someone had tried to get in her house.

"And that's why I'm stayin." He'd quipped nonchalantly as she'd started disabling May's traps. She'd rolled her eyes but said nothing further. Her biggest concern now was where Bean would be sleeping. Her full sized bed wouldn't fit his extra large frame. And she told him as much as she'd unlocked her house and reset the silent alarm for 'At Home'. She gasped when he leaned down and nuzzled her, his warm breath causing goose bumps to rise on her skin. "I think I've already proven that I can squeeze into…_tight_…places…" She gasped and turned red, making him chuckle.

She slapped her hand against his chest without even turning around. "Knock it off!" She hissed irritably and walked to her kitchen. She stopped just inside, her eyes wide with disbelief. Bean noticed her sudden stop and stepped up behind her, his manner protective. However, even his eyes widened in sudden disbelief at what he saw. Scattered all over the dining room table and the kitchen counters was lingerie and…other…things…he felt his eyes go to what looked like a whip.

"What…the hell?" He breathed. A squeak had him looking down at Rally, who had something in her hand. He noticed it was a hand written note of some sort. He leaned down to see what it said.

_Hope you guys make good use of this stuff! I thought you might like variety! Oh, and keep it out of my room, okay? I don't want any of your stuff getting mixed in with mine._ _~ 3 Minnie May~_ Bean's eyes widened as he noticed a cartoon drawing of May out beside her signature, hand up in a peace sign. He then looked up from where Rally was having her mini breakdown and his eye caught on something lacy and blue. He walked over to it and picked it up, his brow arching. It was a black lace teddy with blue ribbon all over it. The same blue as her cobra. As her eyes.

He looked over to an 'outfit' beside it and noticed it was leather. Gulping, Bean removed his sunglasses and looked at the scraps of leather. Two thin strings over two tiny triangular patches made up what he assumed was the top, while ass-less chaps made up the bottoms. He felt his body react powerfully at the mental image of Rally in this outfit. He then noticed a brown paper bag with his name on it. He reached over the counter to the bag and picked it up. He opened it and his eyes widened. He picked up the note inside and read.

_Rally doesn't know that I know she kept these. She doesn't wear them, but I think that has more to do with not having a reason to. Give her a reason to wear them. ~Minnie May~_ He blushed at the winking cartoon face with the Cheshire grin. He looked back into the bag and he felt heat powering through his veins. Inside the small brown paper bag, most likely the same one he'd given them to her in, was the black lace thong he'd taken from her suitcase in New York and the small lacey black top he'd given her in Texas when he'd returned her thong. _And_ had the best sex of his entire life.

He groaned slightly and turned, looking at Rally, who was staring around them in a mixture of disbelief and horror. She was so red he was sure she'd pass out any moment. He grinned, that cat eating the canary grin he was known for, and got her attention. She looked up and when their eyes met, she turned even redder…if that was even humanly possible. He tossed the brown paper bag at her, his grin wicked. She caught it and carefully opened it. She squeaked and started trembling, seemingly very off kilter.

Before he knew it, she was gone…as to where, he had no idea, but from the sounds of stomping above his head he'd hazard a guess she'd fled to her bedroom. He looked out over the various things May had laid out. Among the various items were some lingerie and role playing outfits. He noticed the whip again, it's short handle and supple leather strips obviously not for inducing pain. He noticed love dice, a paddle, several strange looking things he had to assume were sex toys, and something that had him gasping: fuzzy handcuffs. He walked over to them and picked them up, the soft black material covering the metal intriguing him.

Beside them were two outfits. The first was a policeman role playing outfit that included a short female 'uniform', a fake badge, leather belt and hat, black thigh highs, a black garter belt, and black stilettos that matched the hat and belt. The second was some kind of shiny body suit with holes in interesting places. There were straps here and there and he arched a brow. A bondage suit, maybe? He shook his head and looked up at the ceiling when he heard Rally's voice.

_"What the hell were you thinking, May?!"_ He chuckled and put the cuffs in his pocket, giving the cop outfit a contemplating look. He then quietly made his way upstairs, using the sound of her voice to figure out where she'd fled to with that little brown bag.

_"I can't believe you put all those weird outfits and crap all over the kitchen and dining room! What if Roy had been with me?!"_ Bean stopped right outside her door and his eyes narrowed. Roy? Her cop friend? He seemed to remember that the old man was paternally protective towards Rally. His gut churned…yeah, would have been _real _awkward for her had he seen all this stuff laid out as it was. Silence met him for a moment and he pushed on her door slightly, giving him a sliver with which to look at her. Her eyes were wide, her face red, and her mouth hanging wide open.

"No I am _not_ going to use any of those things! Where the _hell_ did they come from?! Because, May, I'm _returning_ them and using the refund to buy you a new _brain_!" He noticed her sigh and shake her head. "May, do you know how _mortifying_ it was for me to walk in and find that stuff laying all over our house, _Bean_ right behind me? Yeah…oh…you didn't really think that with as stubborn as he is that he _wouldn't_ find a way to invite himself to stay?" He smirked and shook his head. Sure he was stubborn…that was one of his best qualities.

_"What?!"_ She shrieked, drawing his attention. "What do you _mean_ you were expecting _him_ to find the stuff first?! Are you trying to make me shoot you, May Hopkins?!" He chuckled, which had her spinning around and staring at him with a 'deer in the headlights' look. His eyes were locked on her and she could see the hunger there. He could see the shiver that shook her body before she stuttered. "I-I've got t-to go May." The phone falling from her grasp onto the bed had him smirking.

"I dunno, I think the kid has the right idea." He chuckled and pulled the fuzzy cuffs from the pocket of his jacket. He noticed her stare at them before turning wary eyes to his hungry ones. She was like a small, delicious looking creature backed into a corner. Now the only question was, how would she react? He toed the bedroom door shut before looking back at her, his smirk that of a predator who'd cornered his prey. He noticed Rally look just past him to the door and he chuckled, twirling the cuffs on one long finger.

"What do ya say, babe? Wanna play a little game?" He noticed her eyes flicker to the cuffs before going to him, her body tense.

"W-what kind of game?" Her stuttering made him chuckle and he took a step towards her. He noticed she instantly backed away from him, keeping a decent amount of space between them. His smirk showed off his sharp canines.

"Cop…" His eyes went over her body, as if he were undressing her with his eyes, "And Courier." He noticed her eyebrow lift and some of her tension drained. He chuckled and tossed his head towards the door, as if indicating the downstairs. "There's an interesting little number down there I wanna see you in." He noticed her blush again and he chuckled.

"Here's the deal: you win, I'll sleep on the couch downstairs." He noticed her perk at that. Then he gave her a wicked smirk. "I win, and I sleep in your bed, _with you_, and choose what you _wear_ to bed." He noticed her arch her brow at that before giving him a suspicious look.

"Do I _have_ to wear an outfit?" He smirked and crossed his arms over his chest, the fuzzy cuffs dangling from his finger.

"Oh yeah." She sighed, her head lowering, and he chuckled. "Who knows…may change my opinion of cops." She gave him a dry look and he outright laughed.

Rally was staring at herself in the mirror. There was no way in _hell_ she was going out of the bathroom in this. Her boobs were all but popping out of the deep cut neckline and the garter was visible thanks to the short cut skirt. The silk nylons that went with it were a sheer black and hid nothing. The belt fit snugly around her waist, the cuffs hanging from a snapping holster, and the hat gave her an authoritative look. But the shoes…she looked down at the sleek black stilettos. There was no way in hell she'd be able to move in these.

She wobbled to the door and noticed Bean was _still_ sitting there, waiting for her to come out. She groaned and closed the door. "You done in there, babe?" She poked her lip out in a pout and grumbled.

"I am _not_ coming out in this. This is _embarrassing_!" She heard a growled purr and looked over her shoulder to find Bean standing there, his eyes roving her figure. She gasped and moved to cover herself, but he grabbed her hand, his eyes never leaving her.

"You quitin' on me, babe? You must really want me in yer bed, huh?" He noticed her confused look and he chuckled, leaning down so that she could look him in the eyes. Eyes that were shining with hunger. "You quit and I win, babe. Get it?" He noticed her mouth drop open and her eyes widen. He chuckled and leaned in, whispering to her as his finger held her chin. "I've wondered what it would be like to have yer mouth on me…" She blushed and squeaked, pulling away from him quickly.

"Dammit, Bean! Get out of here before I _shoot_ you!" He chuckled and turned, walking out of the bathroom and sitting back down. He watched as she crept out, her face still blazing red. She then glared at him.

"So what's the rules for this game of yours." She grumbled, looking away so that she wouldn't have to see the lust in his eyes. Her arms were crossed over her chest…a pitiful attempt to hide herself from him.

His eyes roved her figure and he felt himself pulse. He'd been hard the moment he'd woken up in his apartment with Rally wrapped in his arms, her leg thrown over him. It had been a steady burn since. "Easy…don't get caught." Her eyes widened and he chuckled, shrugging at her. "You're obviously gonna play the cop here." He chuckled at her dry look. "So you're gonna try and catch me. _But_ you gotta to make sure I don't catch ya first." He noticed her give him a strange look.

"Uh…what?" He smirked and leaned over, his hands dangling between his spread thighs.

"It's a predator/prey game, babe. You start out the predator as the cop and try to catch me. But at any moment during the game, you can become the prey." The way prey curled off his tongue, she pretty much figured that despite his words, she would be the prey throughout this game of his.

"So what constitutes catching? How does the game end?" She noticed his toothy grin.

"The cuffs." Her eyes rounded and she looked at the shiny belt around her waist.

"The cuffs? I'm not sure I'm following. How the hell does that work?" He leaned back, his eyes eating her up.

"First one in cuffs loses. But you have to snap both wrists in, or it doesn't count." She eyed his wrists and then the cuffs. She glared at him then.

"Your wrists are too big for these cuffs. I'm clearly at a disadvantage here." He chuckled and stood, towering over her even in the stilettos.

"Not my problem babe." His grin was feral…lustful. She blushed and looked away as he ambled past her. "Now that the rules are set, you'd best hurry babe. Or the hunter will become the hunted." He purred at her, making her gasp.

Rally glared, her face blazing as it pressed against the soft sheets of her bed. How the _hell_ did she get herself into these messes?! At least, she told herself, she'd put up a decent fight. He'd had a little trouble catching her when he'd turned the tides and she'd found herself the one being hunted. She had no more hobbled after him after he'd walked out than she found herself dodging him. She'd managed to snag one of his wrists and snap a cuff on, but he'd quickly pulled away, stealing the cuffs. Which had made _her_ the prey.

She looked down and sighed…stupid heels, getting in her way. She'd finally shed them so she could move, but it had been too little too late. By the time she'd gotten fed up with half assed dodging and kicked them off, he'd pinned her beneath his heavy body and snapped the cuffs on. Which is how she'd ended up face down on her bed right now.

With an irritated puff she turned onto her back, glaring at Bean. "Dammit Bandit, untie me!" She demanded, her eyes glittering even as her face burned. She could hear him rummaging around in her drawers, looking for something for her to wear to bed. He turned and gave her another feral grin.

"Like the view." He stated, his eyes touching on every feminine portion of her body. She blushed more as she realized that with her hands cuffed behind her back, her chest was being pushed up, which in turn pushed her breasts further into his view. And with her legs now hanging off the bed, she had no doubt he was looking up the short skirt at the lacey black panties she wore.

"Bean…" She growled out the mortified warning. He chuckled and went back to digging.

"Soon as I find something I like, I'll untie you." She huffed and squirmed, grunting as she slipped off the bed and onto the floor. She grumbled but stopped as she noticed a shadow looming over her. She looked up from her facedown spot on the floor and found Bean towering over her, an amused look on his face. She noticed the mess he'd made, riffling through her drawers, looking for something he approved of her wearing to bed and she groaned. It would take _forever_ to reorganize her drawers!

Her eyes locked with his as she prepared to chew him out, but she noticed his eyes flicker to the side. She arched a brow and followed his gaze. She gasped and stared. Sitting on the floor by her bed was the brown paper bag from earlier…and they _both_ knew what was inside. She noticed the wicked smirk lifting his lips and she bit her own. Just her luck.

Rally tugged self consciously at the tiny tank top as she got ready for bed. He'd made it quite clear that he wanted her in the lacey black outfit…one he'd picked out himself and knew how it looked on her. She gave a shiver and bit her lip. How the hell were her _and_ Bean going to fit on her tiny full sized bed when he took up most of the California king in his own apartment?! She sighed and finished brushing her teeth before rinsing the sink and peeking out.

She bit her lip as she noticed Bean stretched out on her bed, compression shorts in place, his arm thrown over his face. He looked _massive_ lying there on her bed. Her blush deepening, she slipped out of her bathroom and over to the bed, sliding under the covers quickly. She shifted and turned to her side so as to keep as much room between her and Bean as possible. She was about to settle when she heard a deep chuckle at her ear.

"Sneakin' into bed, huh?" He purred. She grumbled something under her breath and he chuckled a little louder. "Eh, I guess you're still embarrassed, despite my reactions to you." He noticed her glare at him over her shoulder.

"It's _because_ of your reactions that I'm embarrassed." She grumbled and pulled the covers up more. He just shook his head and turned to his side, scooting close to her and wrapping his arm around her waist. He heard her squeak and he grinned as she looked at him over her shoulder, her eyes wide.

"W-what do you think you're doing?!" She demanded, surprise radiating from her. He chuckled and pulled her tightly back against his hard body.

"Getting ready to go to sleep. What's it look like?" He noticed her gulp and look away from him, her blush intensifying and grumbling something under her breath. He chuckled and took a deep breath, breathing in her delicious scent. He purred and closed his eyes, slowly falling into the dreamland where he had Rally all to himself…in every way he wanted her.

Rally could feel his eyes on her and it grated on her nerves. She'd woken up at six this morning and had started getting ready to go to the shop when he'd barged into her bathroom. She'd noticed immediately that he wasn't completely awake, the images of lingering nightmares visible in his molten gaze. He'd been tense, ready to attack with the large bowie knife - she really didn't want to know where he'd kept that while in her bed - in his hand. She had merely arched her brow and spoken to him, which had dispelled the waking nightmare he seemed to be in because he'd shaken his head and looked around, almost confused.

By the time he'd come out of whatever nightmare induced aggression he'd been in, she'd had a towel wrapped around her body and was drying her hair. She'd felt his hungry gaze on her as she'd made her way to her bedroom and shut the door. Breakfast had been interesting, as he'd showered and made his way down to the kitchen, asking if she had eggs, bacon, and other breakfast time items. She'd arched a brow, pointed to her cereal, and watched as he'd picked the box up and looked over it. He'd snorted, put the box down, and gone to the fridge.

He'd grumbled about the lack of protein - mainly meat - in their refrigerator and proceeded to pull out what little they had in there to make some kind of Bean Bandit worthy breakfast. She'd watched him from her place at the table as he'd put a frying pan on her stove and proceeded to cook what smelled like leftover fried rice. She'd been mesmerized by the way his muscles rippled under his skin, from his neck all the way down to his calves. She'd gulped when he shifted and she got a good look at his rear, which was nicely highlighted by the form fitting compression shorts he'd worn to bed.

Flashes of how large he was…up front…had gone through her mind and she'd wondered how he'd squeezed himself into those compression shorts. Was it strangled? She'd blushed and turned away, finishing her cereal before washing her bowl out and heading upstairs to finish getting ready. That had been a good four hours ago and now he was watching her from the back room, just out of sight of anyone standing at the counter with her. She'd grumbled and stated she didn't need a babysitter, but he'd given her this _look_ and she'd ceased her complaints.

The bell on her entry way jingled and she looked up, a smile on her face. "Welcome to GunSmith Cats. What can I do for you today?" She noticed the guy looking around, as if interested in what she had for sale. But there was something about his shifty behavior that made her tense, though her smile remained in place.

"Uh, yeah. I'm not real comfortable around guns, but two of my neighbors just got burglarized and I don't really want to be next, so I was wondering what kind of gun you'd recommend for someone who's never handled one before." She smiled at him and took her hand off the gun she had under the counter. She leaned over the counter and shrugged.

"Twelve gauge shotguns are most common for house protection mainly for the intimidation factor, though I prefer handguns myself. Not many people will keep coming after someone with a loaded shotgun because of the scattering effect of the shot. All you need to do is point in the general direction of the intruder and they're gonna hurt for it." She looked him over. True, it didn't look like he was all that comfortable around guns, but with his build she highly doubted that he was likely to be victimized. He was actually built a lot like Bean. That had her tensing. Bean preferred knives to guns…it was about this time that she noticed his hand was _still_ in the side of his jacket. Her brain was screaming knife and she put her hand back on her gun.

"But like I said, I prefer handguns myself. There are handguns that have the same scattering effect as shotguns, but one of those would be a special order. Plus the recoil would be too much for a novice shooter." She said, testing to see if she'd get a reaction. She noticed him lean down as if to look at something now that he'd closed the distance a little. She slid her gaze to the door where Bean hiding and she noticed him stiffen. She subtly shook her head and spoke. "Actually, I don't even carry ammunition for scattering handguns. All my ammunition is stored in the back." She noticed his shifty blue eyes land on her and there was sudden triumph there.

When he lunged, she pulled her gun up, causing him to skid to a stop. She was just out of his reach, having jumped back after closing her hand around her prized CZ-75 First Edition. She glared at the man. "However, my _personal_ guns and ammunition are _always_ nearby and at the ready." She noticed how his eyes narrowed and he sneered at her. She stiffened when she felt Bean's heat at her back. She noticed the man's eyes widen in fear as Bean glared the man down. Bean's eyes went from the man's own blue ones to the large combat knife in his hand. Bean growled low in his throat before stepping around Rally.

"If he moves shoot his nuts off, babe." Rally made a grossed out face but kept her CZ trained on the would be assassin. Bean rounded the counter and approached the man. Out of fear, or sheer stupidity, the man lunged for Bean, who merely grabbed his wrist and squeezed. The sickening crunch of bone and the man's scream of pain and fear made Rally wince but she put her gun away. She looked at Bean with one hand on her hip.

"We need him _alive_, thank you very much. And in a condition to talk to us, preferably." The look he gave her over his shoulder, with his teeth baring grin and cold whiskey eyes, reminded her so much of that time in New York that it made her shiver. He'd been on something then to dull the pain of his injuries. She'd never found out what. She'd doctored him reasonably well at the hotel room.

"Oh trust me, babe. When I get done with him, he's going to _sing_ for you." She arched her brow at him before putting her CZ back under the counter. She motioned to the back room with a slight frown.

"No blood in any part of my shop. Do _not_ make me regret this." His smirk made her sigh and close her eyes. She was _definitely_ going to regret this.

Four customers and three gun orders later, Rally was sitting in the back room eating carry out that Bean had showed up with. Surprisingly enough he knew she liked Chinese food and had picked up some fried rice, lo mein and egg rolls. Unsurprisingly, he'd come back with a six pack of his favorite beer for himself and a large diet soft drink for her. She noticed Bean coming towards her, an evil glare being shot over his shoulder as he did. He closed the door behind him before striding to the table and sitting down, cracking open a beer and digging into his food.

"So?" She asked, knowing he'd know what she meant. He looked up at her and then threw a mean glare over his shoulder.

"Says he was hired anonymously. Freelancer who is hired on a 'who ya know' basis. Never asks questions and never uses real names." Rally bit her lip before sighing.

"So a professional." Bean shrugged and shoveled more food into his mouth. When he swallowed, he took a swig of beer and leaned back.

"Not the best, but yeah. He did give a few things away, though." He smirked and she arched her brow.

"Oh yeah? Like what?" Bean took another swig of his beer before looking over at her, his eyes roving over her form. She wore a short sleeve shirt and khakis. Her black running shoes were sophisticated yet conventional.

"He said _she_ hired him to get rid of an interfering bounty hunter. So apparently whoever hired him doesn't know about yer license." He noticed her tense but he moved on quickly. "After a little prodding, he confessed that his employer was adamant I was untouched. So it's definitely someone with connections to me." He noticed her expression turn sour and he shrugged. "But apparently she knows _you_ well enough to tell him to use extreme caution because you're an excellent marksman and a damn hard target to take down." The smug smirk that unconsciously curled her lip sent all kinds of fantasies through his head.

"I'll call Roy and see if there's a bounty on this guy. I may no longer have my license but there _is _a finder's fee and I can bet you anything if Roy takes in someone with a bounty on their head, I'll have money in my pocket." Her smirk widened at his shocked look.

"So even without the license ya find ways to do a kick ass job." That feral grin curled his lips. "Damn hot if ya ask me. That's the Rally I know. The one that makes me _burn_." He chuckled at her crimson blush and he went back to eating, as did she. When she was done, she went to the phone and called Roy. They spoke in a quiet tone for a while before she hung up.

"Roy's coming over to take a look at our would be assassin. He's still in one piece, right Bean?" Bean shrugged noncommittally.

"One piece, yeah. No cuts, though I'd have liked to carve a piece out of him for tryin' to hurt ya. A lil bruising and of course his wrist. But I cleaned all the blood up." He noticed her arched brow and he smirked. "You said no blood, babe. And I aim to please." The way he said it made her face turn red again and she walked away, going to wait for Roy.

To say that Roy Coleman was _surprised_ was an understatement. When he'd gone over to Rally's gun shop to take a look at a guy who'd drawn a knife on her, he hadn't expected to see an almost seven foot well known and highly wanted courier sitting in her back room, his arm over her couch. "Rally, what the hell is he doing here?" Roy hissed, grabbing her elbow and dragging her slightly away from the Road Buster.

"I'm her bodyguard." Roy's eyes snapped over to the Road Buster, who had steely whiskey colored eyes on the place his hand rested on her elbow. He noticed the tension in the larger man's body and he looked at Rally, who bit her lip.

"Roy…that guy I asked you to come take a look at…he…he was hired to kill me…" Roy gasped and he let go of her out of surprise. He looked over at Bean Bandit, who seemed less tense now that Roy had let go of Rally's arm.

"What's going on, Rally?" He watched as she looked down, her eyes glazed with pain.

"Someone from my bounty hunting days is after me. That bet I made with Bean seems to have pissed a lot of the Underworld off, mainly because he's kept his word this whole time. He won't transport drugs, no matter what." Roy looked at Bean, who had his eyes on Rally. There was almost an unnerving intensity to his gaze.

"Rally, you know what will happen if people find out that he's hanging around here, right?" Rally didn't meet his gaze, but that didn't keep her from speaking.

"This is the second attempt, Roy. The first time they used a guys hyped up on Kerasine. They had fully automatic weapons. If Bean hadn't come to warn me about the rumors circulating the Underworld about the hit on me, I'd be dead." She noticed Roy's hands clench and she looked up at him. She could see the indecision warring in his eyes. "I'm sorry I put you in this position Roy." She whispered and clasped her hands together. He sighed and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Rally, as a police officer, I recommend you coming in and telling them everything you know about the people after you." He noticed Bean stiffen and those whiskey eyes narrow dangerously. "But you know as well as I do that I've always had a soft spot for you. You're like the daughter Carol and I never had. And I also know that you'd never be safe in police custody. Percy proved that to me when he pulled this shit with your license." Roy then looked at Bean, his hazel eyes penetrating. "If Rally trusts you to protect her, I won't say anything. But if she gets hurt, know this: I will hunt you down and shoot you. Consequences be damned." Bean nodded and tossed his head.

"The bastard who tried to knife her is in there. He's alive, but he tried to hurt her, so don't be surprised when you see him. I don't do well with people trying to take what's mine." Roy arched a brow before looking at Rally, who blushed and looked away. Roy said nothing but went to the door. He opened it and looked in.

Inside, the man was strapped to a chair. He was in nothing but pants, his upper body and feet bare. He had bruises on him and his short blond hair had small patches where it looked like blood had been. One wrist was swelling and discolored, sporting an obvious break. When the guy lifted his head, one eye was swollen and his lip was busted. Roy looked over at Rally, who bit her lip. "What am I supposed to tell the higher ups about his condition?" It was Bean that stood, a vicious smirk on his face.

"He resisted arrest." Roy arched a brow and looked back at the guy. He was built much like Bean himself, so it would have had to been an equally large guy getting credit for the takedown.

"Cops aren't allowed to take bounties and if I take in this guy as he is, they'll let him off on police brutality claims. In case you haven't noticed, this guy is huge." Bean shrugged and smirked.

"File the guy under a guy named Beau Brannigan. Tell 'em Brannigan is using you as his liaison now." Roy arched a brow and looked at Rally, who also looked confused. Bean chuckled and stood, going to Rally and standing before her.

"You remember what I told you about why I do what I do?" Rally searched his face before nodding slowly.

"You said you wanted to build your own car…from the chassis up." Roy watched the interaction between the two.

"Well now, the Buff is built, ain't it?" He all but purred. Roy felt his own face heating as Bandit stepped just a little closer to Rally. Rally's previously imperceptible blush became a little darker.

"Y-yeah…" Rally looked at Bean and he grinned. Roy watched as Bean leaned down to look Rally in the eyes.

"So there's really no _need_ to be a courier anymore…right, babe?" Rally blushed more and put her hands on his chest when he pressed against her, his arms going around her. He chuckled and leaned his forehead against hers.

"Bean…w-what are you saying?" She whispered and bit her lip, looking away from him. Bean gently took her chin between two fingers before grinning at her and kissing her. She gasped and he deepened the kiss. Roy, for his part, just stared in overt shock. The Road Buster, Bean Bandit, was _kissing_ Rally in front of him!

"W-wait just a damn minute here!" Roy barked, causing Bean to pull away. Rally looked mortified, but Bean kept her tightly wrapped up in his arms. Bean looked over at Roy with a smirk.

"How would you like to take down the infamous Road Buster right under Percy Bacharach's nose, Detective Coleman?" Roy's eyes widened and he looked between the two skeptically. Bean chuckled and looked at Rally before turning mean eyes to Roy, his smirk gone.

"Percy went too far targeting Rally because of me. I wanna see him pay. Since I'm his greatest aspiration, it would be a real kick in the nuts for Percy if someone _else_ took down the Road Buster." Roy gaped and looked at Rally, who - to his surprise - had tears in her eyes.

"Bean…are you turning yourself in?" Bean looked down at her, at her tears, and leaned down to kiss her gently.

"No way in hell I'd leave you, babe. But in order for me to start a new life with you, the Road Buster Bean Bandit has to die, see?" Rally gasped and stared at him.

"S-start a n-new life? With me?" Bean smiled…not smirked…smiled. He leaned back in and nuzzled her face.

"I told you, didn't I babe? I've never come across a woman I wanted for myself." Then his eyes hardened as he looked just past her. "And there's no way in hell I'll let anyone hurt you because of me. So we'll do things your way." Rally stared at him before a smile slowly stretched her lips and she buried her face against his chest.

"Oh Bean!" He could feel the heaving of her sobs and he kissed the top of her head. He then looked back at Roy.

"Check with social services. There should be a file on a kid named Beau Brannigan. You're not going to believe the picture." He chuckled and looked back at the room where the man who'd tried to kill Rally was tied up. "Everything is already in place. Been working on this for several months now. Didn't want Rally to have to choose between me and her morals." Roy arched a brow at that.

"She'd have chosen her morals." Roy stated confidently. Bean just grinned.

"Yeah, I know. And I ain't willin' to lose her." Roy stood there, shock on his face. Bean Bandit, the infamous Road Buster, was in love?


End file.
